AI NO UNMEI
by tataruka
Summary: Awal pertemuan Sakura yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang di cintainya, bertemu Sasuke, bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Sequel Aki no Otoko, thanxs to Mushi Kara chan.


_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
and if I ever need someone to come along  
who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong__  
_

_._

_Tak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya  
Aku tidak pernah merasa ini kosong sebelum  
dan jika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk datang  
siapa yang akan menghibur ku dan membuat ku kuat_

**_._**

.

**Disclamer : semua karakter di sini punya om Kishimoto , aku cuma pinjem koq.**

.

Selamat membaca , dan jika ada sesuatu yang kacau di sini mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukannya dan mungkin banya typo di mana-mana jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi.

.

.

Nah Happy reading Minna-san .

.

.

**(^_^)**

**SASUKE POV**

_**Konoha High School,**_ sekolah baruku dengan teman-teman yang baru itupun jika aku berminat berteman, jika aku boleh jujur bukannya aku tidak suka tempat ini, tempat ini sangat nyaman dengan banyaknya pepohonan dan suasana yang tenang, tapi tetap sangat merepotkan dan menyebalkan jika harus menyesuaikan diri, contohnya seperti saat ini aku harus berdiri di depan kelas sementara di hadapankanku berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangku kagum, tentu saja aku tahu itu tapi bagiku semua itu membuatku muak.

"Hn, namaku** Uchiha Sasuke** pindahan dari Oto Gakuen."

Aku coba meneliti setiap wajah calon teman baruku, ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri, ada yang marah-marah entah karena apa, merela menyebalkan tapi terserahlah selama mereka tak mencoba menggangguku.

"Hai, Sasuke- teme." Pandanganku pun bersitatap dengan seorang murid laki-laki yang tertawa lebar, rambut kuning spike dan tiga garis di pipinya, menyebalkan melihatnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku mengenalnya dan dia sahabatku baikku **Naruto Namikaze.**

"Nah, Uchiha-san silakan duduk dengan Namikaze, kurasa kau sudah mengenalnyakan." Aku memandang guru baruku, penampilannya aneh, rambut berwarna silver yang berdiri tegak dan lagi dia memakai masker memangnya ada polusi udara, tapi terserahlah.

"Hn." Kulangkah kan kakiku menuju bangku baruku, di kiri dan kananku semua siswa tetap memandangku dengan kagum, cepat-cepat kududuki bangku dan menghadap depan tak memperdulikan Naruto yang mengoceh.

"Yo Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hn."

"Cih, kau tetap manusia irit kata."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku pindah ke _**Konoha High School, **_semua sama saja sangat membosankan dan berisik, jika bukan karena orangtua ku yang ingin mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha Corp di Konoha, mungkin saat ini aku masih di Oto dan tidak terjebak dengan para siswi yang berisik ini. Tapi tak semua menyebalkan, di tempat ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar untuk pertama kali hanya dengan memandangnya saja.

"Berisik, cepat minggir." Aku melangkah menuju kelasku setelah berteriak dan memasang aura hitam di sekelilingku untuk menyingkirkan para pengganggu di sekitarku, dan itu berhasil semua takut karena ancamanku, aku segera duduk di bangkuku berharap ketenangan tapi sepertinya aku terlalu berharap, si rambut duren ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

"Eeh, kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah cemberut, awas nanti keriputan lo."

"Bodoh."

"Hoi, jangan gampang marah, kau ini seperti kakek-kakek saja." Aku mendiamkan Naruto yang masih bicara dengan ocehannya di pagi ini, sejak dulu dia tak berubah tetap makhluk berisik yang seenaknya.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke bangku depanku dan masih tetap sama, dia duduk di sana sambil memandang ke luar jendela, rambut pinknya sepunggung tampak berkibar karena angin kalau tidak salah namanya **Haruno Sakura**, nama yang indah. Ah..,sial kenapa jantungku berdebar lagi setiap aku memandangnya padahal jika pada gadis lain aku tak merasakan apapun, atau jangan-jangan aku terkena serangan jantung ringan.

"Hooy, Teme kenapa kau melihat kearah Sakura-chan terus."

"Hn, terserah aku."

"Kau suka padanya ya."

"Tidak."

"Jika tidak, kenapa kau memandangnya sejak tadi, apalagi sampai tak berkedip seperti itu, kau suka kan."

"Dobe, apa kau tidak bisa menyumpal mulutmu, kau itu berisik." Entah kenapa pipiku memanas waktu mendengar kata-kata Naruto, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak bicara dengannya bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya, kalaupun aku menyukainya, lagi pula tak mungkin aku akan mengaku semudah itu, terlalu gengsi untuk ku mengakui perasaan semacam itu apalagi pada si Dobe, bisa-bisa citraku sebagai seorang Uchiha rusak.

"Ah, sudahlah aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu, ngomong-ngomong mau kuceritakan soal Sakura-chan kau pasti akan terta-.''

"Tidak."

"Hoi, jangan seenaknya memotong ceritaku, dasar Teme kenapa kau senang sekali menghancurkan harapan seseorang."

"Hn."

"Kau tau Sasuke, dulu Sakura itu gadis yang sangat ceria walau dia juga kadang-kadang marah-marah tak jelas tapi semua berubah."

"Kenapa."

"Tuh kan, kau tertarik dengan Sakura-chan, sudahlah Sasuke jika kau menyukainya jujur saja, aku tidak akan menertawaimu..he he he ,..ahh Itaii, kenapa kau memukulku." Aku menghadiahi jitakan superku untuk sahabat kuningku karena sudah seenaknya membuatku penasaran, ku sangkal perkataan Naruto dalam hati, aku tidak menyukainya setidaknya aku belum benar-benar tertarik padanya.

"Karena kau bodoh."

.

.

.

"Dulu Sakura-chan anak yang ceria, selalu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum pada semua orang, walau terkadang suka marah-marah, kau tahu dulu aku sempat naksir padanya." Saat ini aku berada di Kantin, menemani si Naruto-dobe makan, awalnya aku tak mau tapi dengan liciknya si bodoh itu berhasil merubah pendirianku ingin tetap di kelas, dengan iming-iming menceritakan tentang seorang Sakura Haruno dan tak dapat di pungkiri aku memang penasaran pada gadis pink itu.

"Lalu."

"Apanya?"

"Haah, kenapa dia jadi seperti itu Dobe."

"Oh, Dia berubah sejak kehilangan anak itu, teman dekatnya yang meninggal karena sakit tahun lalu, banyak yang bilang mereka pacaran."

"Hn."

"Sejak saat itu dia jadi anak pendiam dan sering melamun, banyak yang menyayangkan perubahannya.''

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak, saat ini aku punya Hinata-chan tapi aku berharap ada seseorang yang membuatnya kembali seperti dulu."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa? Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Sakura-chan."

"Mungkin.'' Kutinggalkan Naruto yang memandangku dengan aneh di kantin, kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang gedung sekolah, ingin sekedar tiduran di bawah pohon.

.

.

Tempat yang nyaman memang cocok tempat untuk tidur, semoga Naruto tidak menyusul kemari.

Siapa? Aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku, tapi aku cukup malas untuk membuka mataku, mungkin si rubah kuning itu terserahlah asal dia tidak mengganggu acara tidur siangku, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh orang di sampingku _cherry blossom ,_aroma yang menenangkan tapi Naruto kan tidak pernah pakai parfum cewek.

_Hiks,  
_

Eh, barusan aku seperti mendengar suara orang menangis, jadi yang duduk di sampingku seorang gadis, sudahlah aku malas menanggapinya.

_Hiks,_

"Cih, kau ini berisik." Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya, seketika aku bangun dari tidurku, Dia menangis SAKURA.

"Gomen, aku mengganggu tidurmu." Ah, suaranya sangat merdu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dengan tempo cepat, baru kali ini kami berbicara. Tapi kenapa dia menangis? ada apa?.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Padahal tadi aku ingin memarahinya tapi kenapa sekarang semua seolah lenyap, kenapa denganku?

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami, Sakura masih tetap menangis dengan posisi wajah yang tertelungkup di antara lutut dan tangannya, sedangkan aku kembali tiduran sambil mendengarkan suara tangisannya, ada rasa kesal di hatiku karena tak bisa menghiburnya, sampai aku mendengarkan suara merdunya lagi.

"Ano, se-sebentar lagi istirahat selesei kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Kau sendiri."

"A-aku masih ingin di sini dulu."

"Hn, aku juga masih ingin di sini."

"Tapi kan- .''

"Berisik." Lagi-lagi hening, aku merutuki kata-kata ku barusan, Kau bodoh Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya kau menghiburnya. "Setidaknya ada yang mendengarkan kau menangis."

"Aah, Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

"Hn.''

"Kita teman sekelaskan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Salam kenal Uchiha-san."

"Panggil Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, tidak apa-apa kan kupanggil begitu."

"Hn."

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat, bukan itu saja jantungku berdeba-debar cepat saat Sakura memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku berharap mulai saat ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya, aku benar-benar tertarik padanya.

.

.

_Nobody knows who I really am_  
_Maybe they just don't give a damn_  
_but if I ever need someone to come along_  
_I knew you will follow me and keep me strong_

_._

_ Tak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya  
Mungkin mereka hanya tidak peduli  
tetapi jika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk datang  
Aku tahu kau akan mengikuti ku dan membuat aku kuat_

_._

_._

Haah..haahh..

Sial, bagaimana aku bisa terlambat? Gara-gara si Naruto-dobe yang menahanku di kelas, aku sekarang harus cepat-cepat menemui Sakura jika tidak waktu istirahat akan selesei, sejak saat itu kami berdua jadi sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, untuk sekedar mendengar ceritanya tentang anak berambut merah itu atau melihatnya menangisinya.

"Sakura, maaf aku terlambat."

"Aah, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, memangnya Naruto menahanmu lagi."

"Hn, si bodoh itu seenaknya menahanku di kelas."

"Ha..ha..ha.., walau begitu dia tetap sahabat baikmu kan."

Aku memandang Sakura, wajahnya tampak sayu matanya tampak memerah pasti menangis lagi, sebenarnya aku bosan setiap saat melihatnya menangis, memangnya tak ada kegiatan lain selain menangisi orang yang sudah mati, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya kalau sudah seperti itu, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar terikat dengannya.

''Kau menangis lagi.''

"Aah, ini aku tiba-tiba teringat dia, jadi!" Ku pandangi gadis di depanku, poni pinknya menutupi wajah bahkan sekarang aku bisa mendengar isak tangis darinya. Dasar cenggeng.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau benar-benar kehilangannya tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti bersedih."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa! _hiks_~Aku kehilangannya di saat aku benar-benar mencintainya ~_hiks.._ rasanya sakit sekali. "

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, airmata mengalir deras dari matanya dan itu membuat sakit di dadaku, kenapa? kau sampai seperti ini, dan kenapa? aku yang di depanmu tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau tak kasihan orang di sekitarmu, mereka ingin kau kembali seperti dulu menjadi Sakura yang ceria. Aku mungkin tak mengenal orang itu tapi ku rasa, dia juga tak ingin kau menangisinya terus."

Aku meraih lengan Sakura dan memeluknya, masa bodoh dengan gengsi Uchiha saat ini aku hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar waktu balik memeluk punggungku, apa sesakit itu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?

Hening, Dia tak berkata apapun masih menangis dan aku masih memeluknya.

"Sakura, biarkan aku menghapus tangisanmu, biarkan aku membantumu melupakannya." Aku merasakan Sakura hanya diam saja, tapi setelah itu diapun mengangguk.

_'Sakura ,aku mencintaimu dan aku sadar sekarang'_

.

.

_Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu_

_Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tuk membuatmu mengerti_

_Arti dirimu bagiku_

_Kali ini takkan kulepaskan dirimu_

.

.

.

Hari ini ku lalui dengan seperti biasa, pergi sekolah di iringi siswi-siswi yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku, menyebalkan. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tenang dan terhibur saat ini hanya orang yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Ku lirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingku, ku perhatikan penampilannya rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang tergerai indah, kulit wajahnya putih seperti porselen meski tak memakai polesan tebal seperti siswi lain, dia Sakuraku tetap cantik apa adanya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, mereka berisik."

"Hmm, bukannya setiap hari seperti itu."

Kami memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing, Sakura sudah bisa tersenyum wajar dan itu membuatku merasa senang. Hubungan kami pun jadi semakin dekat sejak adegan pelukan waktu itu, mungkin sudah hampir 4 bulan berlalu dan sepertinya aku pun harus cepat-cepat meresmikan hubungan kami, popularitas Sakura menjadi naik sejak kembali ceria, banyak siswa yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Sakura-chan jadi semakin cantik ya.''

"Hn."

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat sebelum di dahului orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Resmikan hubungan kalian."

"Berisik."

"Aku cuma memberi saran Teme, tapi menurutku Sakura-chan juga menyukaimu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari caranya memandangmu, seperti cara memandang pada anak rambut merah waktu itu, seolah-olah kau itu sangat berharga padahal kau itu orang aneh."

"Hn, kami sudah pacaran." Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. jadi buru-buru ku alihkan pandanganku sebelum si berisik kuning ini melihatku yang sedang malu tapi sesegera mungkin ku pasang wajah datarku.

"Eeh, ka-kapan?"

''Cih, untuk apa kau tahu."

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada Sakura." Aku melihatnya pergi kearah bangku Sakura, kalaupun Sakura menyangkalnya dan menyebutku sebagai pembohong, bagiku itu taktik menjauhkan Naruto dariku walau cuma sebentar. Tapi kenapa wajah Sakura memerah memangnya Naruto berkata apa saja.

"Hoy Teme, selamat ya. Kenapa tak bilang-bilang, kau harus mentraktirku ramen istirahat nanti."

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh bukannya tadi kau mengatakannya padaku, makanya kutanyakan juga pada Sakura."

"Memangnya kau menanyakan apa?"

"Apa benar kalian berdua pacaran dan dia menjawab iya, pantas saja Sakura kembali ceria ternyata itu karenamu, terima kasih ya Sasuke-teme."

Aku tak peduli ocehan Naruto tapi apa benar Sakura mengiyakan saat di tanya pacaran denganku, kenapa aku jadi penasaran seperti ini? lebih baik aku tanya pada Sakura langsung.

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku, kau mau kemana?."

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku berjalan kearah bangku gadis pink itu,tentu saja dengan perasaan was-was.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Ta-tapi ini sudah mau masuk." Aku sudah tak peduli terserah mau masuk atau di keluarkan dari sekolah, saat ini yang ada di pikiranku memperjelas hubungan kami.

"Kita bolos saja." Aku menarik tangannya dan membawa keluar kelas, sama sekali tak peduli teriakkan teman-teman kami.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Sakura ke tempat kami biasa menghabiskan istirahat kami bersama, di belakang sekolah di bawah pohon Sakura yang berdaun lebat.

Hening, kami berdua tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku cukup gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi bukannya aku yang membawanya kemari. AAhh.. sial kenapa tiba-tiba semua kata-kata yang ku rancang menghilang dari pikiranku, masa bodo ku katakan saja apa yang ku lihat tadi.

"Sakura."

"A-apa?"

"Naruto, menanyakan apa?"

"A-ano, i-itu soal ki-kita berdua." Sakura tampak gugup dalam berkata-kata, pipinya tampak merah menahan malu seoerti tomat saja, aku jadi ingin memakannya.

"Lalu."

"D-dia menanyakan ap-apa kita p-pacaran."

"Kau jawab apa?"

"A-no ka-karena a-aku bingung jadi-." Aku melihat Sakura menghela nafas panjang sejenak dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. " Ku-kujawab iya."

"Hn."

"K-kau tak ma-marah kan."

"Untuk apa aku marah jika kenyataannya memang benar."

"S-syukur- apa ma-maksud-mmph."

Aku menariknya dalam dekapanku dan menawan bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku memang terlalu terburu-buru tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah merona Sakura di depanku. Sakura sama sekali tak menolak perlakuanku, sudah cukup lama kami berciuman sepertinya dia mulai kehabisan nafas, terpaksa aku lepaskan aku tidak ingin dia menyusul si rambut merah itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Haruno Sakura dengarkan baik-baik aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, ah- tidak aku mencintai sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura tampak terdiam mungkin kaget dengan kata-kataku, karena pertemanan kami masih terhubung baru. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kurasakan, aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, aku masih belum bisa melupa-.''

"Aku tahu karena itu aku akan membuat kenangan baru tentangku dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, Sakura-hime." Aku melihat wajahnya tampak merona kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Aku memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan, aroma wangi _cherry _menguar memenuhi rongga hidungku membuat ku terhipnotis dan kembali menawan bibir tipisnya. Satu hal yang ku tahu berada di dekat Sakura membuat ku tampak lemah, bukannya aku tidak suka justru aku merasa berarti.

"Hoy, kalian berdua sampai kapan mesra-mesraan seperti itu."

''Mau apa kau Dobe?"

"Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku menyusul kalian, ternyata kalian malah melakukan adegan mesum di sini..ahh.. ittai..Sakura kenapa kau memukulku."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak,Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Sasuke-teme. Dia itu orangnya mesum.. ahh ittai.. kenapa kau juga memukulku Teme."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, sudahlah Sakura ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Kalian tunggu aku kenapa malah mennggalkanku.'' Aku meninggalkan Naruto dan menggandeng Sakura menuju kelas.

_'Aku mencintaimu my cherry'_

**END SASUKE POV**

_._

_._**  
**

NORMAL POV

Seorang gadis berambut pink berseragam** KHS** tampak sedang duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon di belakang halaman sekolah, wajahnya tampak cantik dengan bingkai kacamata yang menghiasi kedua manik emeraldnya, di tangannya ada sebuah buku cukup tebal yang di bacanya sejak tadi, sesekali dia melihat arloji berwarna merah yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang dan tak berapa lama seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan seragam yang sama menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah selesei kegiatan klub.''

"Hn, ayo kita pulang." Gadis yang di panggil Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pemuda raven tadi.

"Bukannya kita akan double date dengan Naruto dan Hinata."

"Tidak, kita kencan sendiri."

"Apa tidak apa-apa.''

"Hn."

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kerumahku, kebetulan semua orang di rumah sedang tidak ada."

"A-apa ke rumah mu, tapi kan." Sakura terdiam tapi dengan wajah yang memerah, mendengar kata rumah dan hanya berdua saja mungkin di pihak Sakura jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu memerah seperti itu."

"ti-tidak a-apa.''

"Sakura, jangan-jangan kau berfikir kita akan melakukan sesuatu di rumahku.'' Sasuke tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura, dan tentu saja wajah gadis pink itu semakin merah padam.

"B-bukan begitu, a-aku cuma-." Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah mendekat dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tenang.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah denganmu nanti, kita kencan di tempat lain saja." Wajah Sakura kembali malah semakin merah waktu mendengar perkataan Sasuke soal menikah.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan membuatku mengenang hal-hal baru yang lebih indah dan aku harus berterima kasih pada KAMI-sama karena mempertemukan kita." Sakura memberanikan diri memandang ke arah Sasuke, manik emeraldnya memandang onix hitam dan membuat dirinya tenang dalam warna hitam itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi ke arah rumahnya dengan mobil sportnya.

"Eeh, Sasuke bukannya ini ke arah rumahmu?"

"Hn."

"Bukannya kita akan kencan ke tempat lain."

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk melaksanakan rencana yang sempat mampir kau fikirkankan tadi." Sasuke menyeringai menggoda ke arah Sakura tak berapa lama sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah besar berlambang kipas merah-putih, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke, tadi kan aku cuma bercanda."

"Hn, salahmu sendiri kenapa berwajah menggoda seperti itu di depanku."

"Berwajah seperti ap-hmmpp." Sasuke langsung menawan bibir Sakura dan menggendong masuk kerumahnya, dan setelah itu apa yang terjadi hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

.

.

_hidupmu adalah duniaku_

_jika kau tersenyum, maka aku hidup_

_jika kau bersedih, maka aku mati_

_karena itu_

_selalu tersenyumlah _

_my cheery_

.

.

.

HAi Minna-san,

Aku menyuguhkan lagi fict yang menurutku agak memaksa banget, semoga kalian suka yaa dan jika kalian tidak suka mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Kalau ada yang baca fict ini tolong tulis kesan kalian di review, sedikit juga tak apa-apa.

thanxs to; **M**_**ushi Kara chan** ~ entah ini di sebut sequel atau gak tapi semoga kamu suka dan maap jika tak sesuai harapan._


End file.
